Pierwsza Inwazja Akavirska
Pierwsza Inwazja Akavirska – pierwszy z dwóch najazdów na Tamriel przeprowadzonych przez mieszkańców położonego na dalekim wschodzie tajemniczego kontynentu Akavir. Inwazja ta została przeprowadzona przez rasę wężoludzi TsaesciThe Second Akaviri Invasion – Yngmaer Raven-Quill. Rozpoczęła się ona od ataku na Skyrim przeprowadzonego w roku 1E 2700Legacy of the Dragonguard – Kiasa-Veda lub co bardziej prawdopodobne w 1E 2703 i trwała aż do klęski Akavirczyków w bitwie o Bladą Przełęcz Powstanie i upadek Ostrzy. Przyczyny Pierwsze informacje o pojawieniu się u wybrzeży Skyrim informacji o okrętach, których załogami byli przedstawiciele dziwnych i nie widywanych wcześniej ras zwierzoludzi znane są z około roku 1E 800 kiedy to akavirscy piraci zaczęli przeprowadzać najazdy na statki i osady w regionie zatoki Iliac. Uważa się, że te najazdy pełniły rolę zwiadów zbierających informację oraz przygotowujące grunt pod przyszłą inwazję Akavirczyków. Za bezpośrednią przyczynę inwazji uważa się pościg akavirskiego zakonu wojowników, Smoczej Straży, za smokami, które uciekły z Akaviru na zachód przed Tsaesci oraz poszukiwanie przez nią Smoczego Dziecięcia. Przebieg Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy na północnym wybrzeżu Skyrim wylądowała potężna flota akavirskich okrętów. Nie przyjęci radośnie przez zamieszkujących te tereny Nordów Tsaesci rozpoczęli kampanie wojenną na terenie całej prowincji. W tym samym czasie inna flota wężoludzi przeprowadziła inwazję na Wysoką Skałę. W roku 1E 2702 zmusiła ona mieszkańców Wayrest do skrycia się za murami posiadłości rodu Gardnerów w obawie o swoje życieWayrest, Jewel Of The Bay – Satyr Longleat. Dużą rolę w odparciu Akavirczyków z ziem Bretonów odegrało królestwo Daggerfall, które to było wówczas świetnie przygotowane do prowadzenia wojen i mówi się, że gdyby nie ono to Wysoka Skała w całości dostała by się pod kontrolę najeźdźcówA History of Daggerfall – Odiva Gallwood. Wśród Bretonów istnieje legenda, o tym jakoby przeciwko Akavirczyków miał wówczas walczyć wielki czempion Boethiah o imieniu Lyrisius, który przy pomocy smoka miał zniszczyć całą armie Tsaesci. Historycy powątpiewają jednak, aby ta opowieść była prawdziwaThe Story of Lyrisius – Brenne Smythe. Kiedy na południe dotarły wieści o inwazji z innego kontynentu, ambitny generał z Colovii Reman zjednoczył pod jednym sztandarem całe Cyrodiil, a także przekonał do sojuszu Dunmerów z Morrowind . Chcąc również opóźnić marsz wężoludzi na Cyrodiil Reman rozpoczął budowę fortyfikacji na terenie SkyrimLód i chityna – Pletius Spatec. Ostateczną bitwą wojny z Akavirczykami miała być bitwa o Bladą Przełęcz w roku 1E 2703. Przed bitwą Remanowi udało się odciąć armie Tsaesci od jej dowódców poprzesz wywołanie lawiny, która zasypała ukryty fort, w którym mieli się znajdowaćOdkrycie Bladej Przełęczy! – Wydawnictwo Czarny Rumak . Nie mogąc się wycofać na północ, która została odcięta przez siły Dunmerów i sprzymierzomych z nimi Dreughów akavirscy wojownicy zostali zmuszeni do kapitulacjiDialog z Nariną Carvain z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Skutki Legendy mówią, że kiedy Reman przemówił do pokonanych Akavirczyków ci ogłosili poszukiwanym przez siebie Smoczym DziecięciemKsięga Smoczego Dziecięcia – Emelene Madrin oraz przyrzekli wierność jemu i jego potomkom. Reman pod wrażeniem akavirskich umiejętności oraz wyposażenia włączył ich do swej armii, a elitarną Smoczą Straż uczynił swoją gwardią przyboczną. Wkrótce potem Reman koronował się w Cesarskim Mieście na cesarza, ogłosił założenie Drugiego Cesarstwa zwanego również Cesarstwem Remanów oraz rozpoczął podbój Tamriel. Przypisy ru:Первое акавирское вторжение Kategoria:Wojny w Tamriel